


一个悲剧，关乎Mercutio与Tybalt

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: 关于为什么Rosa坚持他们的孩子要叫做Mercutio，而Benvolio认为这是一个好主意。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Never Was There a Story of More Woe [Than This of Tybalt and his Mercutio]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788770) by [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose). 



Benvolio不知道。确实，这说的通，尽管她以为Mercutio会告诉他。不过在他欢快外向的外表下，他一直是最为保守隐私之人。不是说Tybalt比他更加善于表达自己，他只是有几个交付信任之人可以吐露秘密，而她有幸成为其中之一。她和她的兄长一直保有着亲密联系，因此现在她也深切怀念他。

仍然，她曾以为Mercutio会把这告诉他的挚友，他一起恶作剧的伙伴。

她和Benvolio刚开始是通过分享对他们珍爱之人的记忆联系在一起，慢慢的再变得更为私人。即便如此，他们也一直避免提到Mercutio和Tybalt的关系。这是一处伤疤，是一切悲剧的起点，让他们失去了所有珍爱之人。Rosaline一直以为他知道。

几年后他们终于结婚了，她怀孕了。在欣喜之后，他们需要开始决定名字。

如果是一个女儿，当然，她会叫Juliet，这毫无疑问。当她提起如果他们有一个小男孩时，他会叫做Mercutio，Benvolio显得非常惊讶。

也许是因为她显得如此固执，尽管Benvolio本来也不反对这个主意。相反，他感到很尴尬，因为她才是那个无比强调这一点的那个。就好像她是想要取悦他，就好像她认为叫他们的第一个女儿Juliet太过于关乎她自己，于是想让他们的儿子拥有他挚友的名字来补偿他。

但这从不是他们之间的关系。他们争吵，他们决不关心Benvolio本该是她的主人，而她只是一个谦卑仆人。毕竟，她有着Capulet家族的财产，而Benvolio有Montague家的。从一开始他们就决定她会自己掌管她的一切。这产生了很多乱七八糟的小问题，他们会笑着，在年老之际围在壁炉边，向他们孩子们的孩子来提起当年他们婚礼上的故事。

“既然我的堂兄Valentio觉得我这辈子都不会结婚，别说怀孕了，就叫他的小男孩Tybalt来纪念我的兄弟，所以我觉得我们可以转而选择来纪念Mercutio，”她解释道，不太确定他为什么那么惊讶。“我和他只是点头之交，不过我知道他对你，对Tybalt有着怎样的意义，所以...”

Benvolio只是一脸空白的盯着她。

“...Tybalt？”漫长沉默之后他终于问了出来。此时Rosaline才知道她想错了。

当然她没什么能告诉Benvolio的。尽管她的兄长信任她，对于心之所思他仍然非常保守。这不是可以随意谈论的话题。

不过她知道的足够多了。她知道她们相爱，她知道或许他们是唯一了解彼此的人——她担心Benvolio会不能接受这一点，但他一直知道Mercutio从不仅是他表面上展现的，他有着即使是Benvolio也无法触及的黑暗一面，而他理解或许他在Tybalt身上寻求到了安慰。

她知道那些玩笑的打斗，那些伪装，那些痛苦。Benvolio希望他的朋友足够信任他、或是他自己会更加关注Mercutio真正展现自己的时刻，不过无论他展现了什么，都会用一个玩笑来抹去，避免他的问题。他只能提供自己无言的陪伴，在一切都过于繁杂而Mercutio需要他的时刻。他们从未谈论这些。如果一定要说他在Mercutio和Tybalt间看到了什么，他一直以为他看见的是两个准备斗争的男子之间的恨意，为了一切，为了生命，或是家族、荣誉，让他们在肾上腺激素上升和汗液间的瞬间能遗忘那空虚与痛苦，这毫无意义的一切。现在他看到了，这是两个只能用这种方式才能在一起的男子的挣扎，在每一次，每一击中的绝望，幻想或许如果他们伪装仇恨彼此的足够努力，或许这会成真。

Benvolio止不住他的泪水——还有泪水之后的微笑，想到Mercutio，虽然他从未真正帮到他，虽然只是短暂的，但他曾经幸福过。

几个月后双胞胎会出生，高兴的父母会告诉保姆，眼中带着泪水，他们的女儿会拥有那个她曾爱护养育的女孩的名字，她的勇敢和悲剧故事为他们带来了和平。他们会叫那个小男孩Mercutio，永远哀叹那悲伤一天。他会如他的名字一般机智无畏。他们会诅咒，会责骂，但Benvolio会永远记得他的旧友和他们曾经的可笑往事，而Rosaline会记得她的兄长曾经是如此爱他。


End file.
